


Vicious Love

by spookzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, somewhat a plot but not really, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookzz/pseuds/spookzz
Summary: It was true that you'd planned to have a visitor tonight, but you definitely hadn't planned on wracking up such a high water bill while doing so.WEREWOLF!Eren x FEM!Reader (NSFW, LEMON, PWP)





	Vicious Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to fill a request over on my tumblr blog, aotimagines that I co-mod! So if you see it anywhere else but there on tumblr or here, let me know! Hope you enjoy my senseless porn. I'd appreciate any and every single comment you could toss my way!

You sighed as you popped your vehicle’s trunk, swinging the heavy metal lid open while your purse dangled precariously off one of your forearms. Your other was occupied with a grocery bag that contained the fragile items from your most recent trip to the supermarket–eggs, bread, and a pretty glass you found in the housewares section that you were planning to give to your best friend (if you ever saw her again, that is–she’d been staying over at her boyfriend’s place way more than usual as of late and you were pretty sure they were going to move in together soon anyway). Your eyes fell upon the several other red and white bags filled to their brim with groceries and you found yourself at a loss for how to carry them all in.

Sure, you could take multiple trips, but your driveway was long and the steps would be torture on your aching feet. You’d stupidly worn high heels to work today, and there was no way you could put off going to the store any longer–if you didn’t go straight after work, you knew you wouldn’t have gone at all.

But unfortunately, you were guaranteed a visitor tonight, and not having the proper meal for said visitor would end up more than disastrous–especially when that visitor was a werewolf.

There once was a time when you wouldn’t have received weird stares and wide-eyed glances from the poor teenagers forced to ring up your dozen or so packages of raw meat, but those days had long since passed—especially once you found yourself dating a supernatural creature that you’d always thought (up until recently anyway) was a complete myth. You could have (and did try a few times, admittedly) lied about needing the meat for a barbeque, but you were one woman, and even the largest BBQ you could throw wouldn’t need this much meat, much less the wide variety of it.

Eren had his favorites, of course, but you never knew what mood he’d come home in after running around as a wolf for three days. He tried not to eat “outside” food–a few rabbits maybe, a deer if he managed to find one, but you tried not to think about it too much. Even still he always came home with an appetite fit for a family of six, so you did your best to have what he needed whenever he arrived.

Although Eren was only  _forced_  to transform during the full moon, he typically took the 2 days before it off as well. Wolf hormones and urges (that usually started anywhere from 3-5 days before the full moon) weren’t the  _greatest_  thing to be around, after all, and Eren was too considerate to make you sit through his “time of the month”, as he called it. He took off as soon as the “urges” became too weird (one time you’d caught him cleaning a cut on his hand with his tongue, for example) into your town’s nearby rural landscape. Even though you lived on the edge of a city, there was still quite a large portion dedicated to a preservation on the opposite side, and Eren used its cover and voluminous mountain regions to hide from the public eye.

While you wouldn’t have minded Eren sticking around, you knew that he felt most comfortable leaving and so you let him without complaint, simply promising him a warm bed and a nice meal to come home to when it was all said and done. You missed the  _hell_  out of him while he was gone though, and even though you had been accustomed to living alone for most of your adult life, the past six months you’d been living with Eren had completely changed you. The silence of your house–especially at night–unsettled you, and you found yourself struggling to sleep in a bed that had always been the same size but now seemed eternally bigger without your tan, muscular boyfriend taking up most of the space next to you.

You continued to stare down at the endless amount of bags before you, brows furrowed and a small pout on your lips. There was no way you were going to carry all these in one trip, and you were just going to have to come to terms with that fact. Maybe you could slip off your heels and just go barefoot–

“Need some help with those?”

You practically jumped out of your skin at the sound of the deep voice, having been so lost in your thoughts that you hadn’t heard Eren’s feet pad up behind you. Stumbling and heels did not mix very well in an equation, so naturally you felt yourself begin to tip over and the only thought that ran through your head was something relating to your poor carton of eggs–not the solid concrete growing closer and closer to your head.

“Hey, woah there,” Eren called out, wrapping one of his arms gracefully around you like your fall had been practiced so many times before. His free arm caught the carton of eggs that had slipped from its nest in the bag while he held you steady, as if you weighed as light as a feather. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You okay?”

Aside from your heart hammering behind your chest, yeah, you figured you were alright. You gave him a small smile and a nod, beginning to feel much better as he helped you stand upright again. He carefully slid the eggs back into your bag, his other arm barely dropping to press his fingertips gently into your waist.

You quickly became aware of the state he was in–or lack thereof. A pair of black joggers hung low on his waist, his upper body exposed and his feet just as bare. You weren’t an idiot—you knew he was built, if the carefully sculpted abs you were staring at were of any indication.

You swallowed thickly; though this was a common occurrence in your household now, being used to it didn’t mean you were  _unaffected_. Especially when you noticed Eren’s own teal hues rake over your form, taking in the way your sundress tightened around all the right curves.

“Has it really only been 3 days?” Eren murmured, cocking his head only for a bit of hair to fall in front of his eyes. With one hand against your waist, he lifted the other to gently cup the side of your face, trailing calloused fingertips along the smooth skin located there. He was moving toward you, practically drowning in your gaze as your face grew hotter and hotter with every inch that he grew closer and closer. “Feels much longer than that…”

You were about to try to reply (with or without words), but the sound of cracking glass against the concrete snapped both of you out of your stupor, your heads snapping in the direction of the noise. Too close together, your head smacked into Eren’s with a resounding knock, and the both of you grunted in pain as you lifted your free hand to cradle your now-aching head.

“Fuck, sorry,” Eren cursed, taking a step back from you. Suddenly able to breathe again, you shook your head.

“It’s okay,” you replied calmly, biting your bottom lip as you stared at the shattered pieces of glass surrounding your feet. “It wasn’t super important or anything.” What your best friend didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her. You could just grab another one the next time you were at the market.

Eren didn’t seem to one hundred percent buy your words, but he didn’t argue back. Instead he simply glanced at the trunk of your car, eyebrow raising at the amount of bags packed into the tight space. “All of this for me?”

“Don’t be so cocky,” you teased with a smile, tugging your purse up onto your shoulder. “Only  _most_  of it is for you.”

Eren gave a small snort before he bent forward to begin sliding bags onto his forearms. “I’ve got it. You head inside.”

If you didn’t already know he had supernatural abilities, you might have doubted his words, but knowing that Eren truthfully  _did_  have the capability to carry all the bags (probably in one go, even), you simply nodded and stepped around him to head inside.

You groaned in pleasure as you reached down to your heels, your purse discarded on your vanity and your hand wrapping around the bottom of one of them. Tugging them off was a euphoric sensation, and as soon as your bare feet hit the plush rug of your floor you curled your toes inward. Finally you were able to move them freely–and as an added bonus you were beginning to regain sensation in your ankles! Now to just get your dress off and–

You jumped again as a pair of palms pressed against your back only to hear Eren chuckle in your ear. “I swear I’m not trying to make a habit of scaring you, I just thought you would want some more help.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from furrowing your brows as you turned toward him slightly, confusion written all over your face. “With what?”

Eren’s lips ghosted the shell of your ear as he leaned into you, pressing his bare chest into your back as his hands slid up your sides. You felt your skin flushing again as the sound of your dress’ zipper echoed in the otherwise silent room, your body frozen where it stood as Eren reduced you to putty in his hands. They brushed across the expanse of your shoulders in order to remove the straps of your dress, his hot breath fanning across you in waves as he finally spoke.

“With this,” he whispered, his voice so close that it sent shivers straight up your spine. Your dress pooled around your feet at the floor, now leaving  _you_  more exposed than the sorry state Eren had showed up in. You could practically  _feel_  his wolfish grin grow against you as his lips pressed small kisses on several spots of your exposed shoulder, and you knew he had to be thinking along the same lines.

“3 days,” he murmured again, dragging nails down your sides and back up again, inhaling your scent deeply as he dragged his nose up the back of your neck. You involuntarily leaned back into him, unsurprised when he supported your weight effortlessly just like he had earlier. “Felt like a lifetime…”

You spun in his arms, aware that your face was still bright as a tomato but knowing you were more comfortable around Eren now as well. Pressing your palms flat against his chest you smiled shyly up at him, adoring the way his own lips mirrored yours and gave him the same adorable look you had fallen for in the first place. “The house felt empty without you,” you revealed, leaning up to press a loving kiss against the corner of his mouth.

Eren tightened his hold on you, tugging you closer to his chest. “As much as I’d love to continue this–” His eyes raked over your half-naked form, smirking, and you grew redder, if that was at all possible. “–I feel disgusting. I need a shower.”

Feeling bold—and figuring you were already half naked anyway—you cleared your throat and wrapped your hand around his, intertwining your fingers. You didn’t say anything as that would push your threshold for embarrassment, instead offering him a smile and tugging him in the direction of your adjoined bathroom.

Eren raised his brow at you but opted not to speak, allowing you to pull him along with amusement dancing behind his eyes. You shut the door behind Eren as soon as he was completely in your bathroom, but the moment you turned back around to face him you felt your confidence in your decision all but disappear.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t been… _intimate_  with Eren prior to this, but this was by far the most brazen thing you’d ever done, and so unlike you. As if hearing your hesitating thoughts, Eren took the moment into his own hands and reached behind him to turn the knob of the shower. Immediately water began to pour down in drops into the shallow bin, the glass off the shower door fogging over more with each second that passed.

Eren still looked amused as he hooked his thumbs in the edge of his pants, tugging them down slowly until they resembled the same state as your dress. Now completely naked in front of you, you couldn’t help but let your gaze rake over his toned body, admiring every hill of muscle that graced your vision.

God he was so  _attractive_.

Feeling even more exposed than you already had, and equally as self-conscious, you wrapped your arms around your form, trying to convince yourself that Eren could no longer see you if you did so. There was just no possible way you could compete with that no matter how hard you tried.

Sensing your continued self-doubt, Eren closed the distance between the two of you by wrapping his hand around your lithe wrist, tugging you toward him and, effectively, the shower. Humming softly, Eren carefully and gently removed your arms from yourself while at the same time leaning down to press a lingering kiss against your full lips.

His hand snuck around to your back and undid the clasp of your bra, chuckling at your blatant surprise as it fell down your arms and onto the floor. Unfinished, he slipped his fingers into the sides of your underwear, pulling down until they were no more important than your previously discarded bra. As if silently telling you it was okay, Eren caressed your inner wrist with his thumb as he held it again, finally pulling away from your lips when he was positive you’d been distracted long enough.

You’d always admired how sweet Eren was whenever seeking intimacy, as if he wanted to be careful not to overstep any of your boundaries. You felt your heartbeat slow just a little at how comfortable he made you, and so you followed his lead with no complaint as he pulled you further and further from the exit until the torrential downpour of water from the shower head was effectively soaking both your bodies.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of you, the apples of your cheeks practically steaming while you tried to avoid the feeling of Eren’s eyes lingering over your naked body. Despite your lack of self-confidence however, you  _knew_  that you wanted this, wanted  _Eren_  more than you could verbally express. Slowly but surely you slipped your arms around his neck, and it was that action alone that gave Eren all the invitation he needed.

“Fuck I missed you,” he practically growled, enveloping you within the confines of his muscular arms as he lifted you from your standing position in the tub. Gasping, it was all you could do in response to wrap your legs around his waist, secretly enjoying the feeling of both his hip bones beneath your calves and the cool tile of the shower wall that he slammed you up against. Through the water you could see the brief flash of white fangs and you felt your libido practically disintegrate inside you.

It only got worse as Eren attacked your neck feverishly, hands gripping your ass tight as he lifted and held you up with ease. He dragged his fangs along a prominent vein, mopping up his slightly painful (yet pleasurable) trail with a careful lick of his tongue. He only stopped when he reached your chin, removing himself to claim your lips with just as much intensity. He nipped at your bottom lip with a growl, demanding entrance with a skillful tongue that glided against you until you gave in. You parted your lips with an involuntary mewl, a sound that only seemed to motivate Eren to go even further.

“E-Eren,” you breathlessly whispered between his kisses, removing your hands from his hair to cup his face between them. It was all you could do to get him to pull away long enough for you to be able to ask your question. “You…you missed me?”

Eren’s eyes darkened at your inquiry, and for a moment you were afraid you’d angered him. Excuses jumped to your forethought—you’d never really had anyone truly miss you like this before—but Eren squashed the intrusive thoughts before they could get much further with a husky reply.

“Let me show you  _just how much_.”

His eyes were brighter now, and you could have sworn you saw a flash of yellow before he bent his head to capture one of your hardened peaks in his mouth. You left your head to roll back as you carded your  hands into his hair, enjoying the vibrations from the back of his throat against your sensitive skin. His other hand used its fingers to flick your free nipple, lavishing it with just as much attention as the other while he rolled his hips greedily into your own.

You could feel him pressed hard against you, and it was all you could do to stop yourself from practically begging him to have sex with you right then and there. Eren’s actions were so  _primal_  and full of lust that you couldn’t get a chance to say or do much of anything as he used his free hand to press flat against your stomach. He trailed a small circle around your belly button before he took the plunge, rubbing your clit languidly for just a second just to get a taste. Using your own wetness for the needed lubricant, he slipped one finger inside, pleasantly surprised at the pleasured cry that escaped your throat.

Adding another finger, Eren scissored the two in order to stretch your inner walls, practically lapping up each moan that escaped your swollen lips with every jerk of his fingers. As much as he wanted to fuck you the second he saw you standing by the car, he knew he had to prepare your body for what he was willing to give.

When he was satisfied, Eren let your legs fall to the ground but made sure to keep a hold on you so you didn’t fall. The actual switching of positions was less than a few seconds thanks to Eren’s inhuman strength and speed, and before you knew it you were staring at the tile wall instead of at your boyfriend, palms pressed flat against them as the rest of your body involuntarily bent over with the help of Eren’s guidance.

Eren’s hands caressed your extended back, following along every dip and hill that was presented to him and clearly enjoying it. He leaned over you, pressing himself against you so you could feel his bare chest against your back, and something else equally as hard pressed against your ass. Biting your lip, you spread your legs in both an effort to further stabilize yourself in the slippery tub and in hopes of spurring Eren into action.

“Feeling bold again, hm?” Eren whispered against your ear, nipping the lobe playfully as he chuckled. You could hear the tell-tale sound of a growl forming in his chest and for a second you were distinctly reminded that your boyfriend was a  _werewolf_.

“It’s finally time to tell me how you  _really_  feel,” he practically snarled, jerking his hips forward and sheathing himself inside you in one expert move. “Let me  _hear_  it.”

Your body responded in kind before your brain could even catch up, a cry escaping your parted lips that only caused Eren’s ego to grow. His arms extended and you felt his fingers intertwined with yours pressed against the wall, resting carefully but purposely on top of yours. Locked together like puzzle pieces, you could only pant breathlessly between the occasional slow groan as Eren rolled his hips in just the right way that touched all the pleasurable pieces of you imaginable.

“Eren–” you groaned, throwing your head back only for him to take advantage of the position by nipping at your sensitive neck. He began to pound relentlessly into you, his fingers squeezing yours tighter and tighter as his heavy breaths fanned across your heated skin in quick succession with each pump. “Eren–!”

“Fuck,” Eren’s deep voice rumbled, the only sound you could hear save for the wet smack of his hips rhythmically bruising yours. “Fuck, I’m gonna be close–”

“It’s okay,” you replied strenuously, hearing the hesitation lace his voice at the same time you felt his body begin to pull away. “I’m on the pill, remember?”

Eren’s only response was a primal grunt as he stood up straight behind you, removing his hands from yours only to relocate them tightly onto your hips. He exhaled before gripping you in a way that allowed him full control over you, jerking your hips back to meet each thrust he sent your way. The new depth caused you to scream out in bliss as he bottomed out each and every time, dragging the tip of his dick almost completely out of you only to forcefully push it back inside until your hips met his.

Your fingers desperately tried to latch onto something,  _anything_ , grasping the slippery tile wall as your chest heaved with every rapid breath expelled. You knew the sounds you two were making were far from decent, but you couldn’t find it within you to care, instead only caring about Eren plunging his cock inside you with an expert precision that drove you and your insides wild.

The edges of your vision turned white, something familiar and overpowering beginning to pool in your gut as you cried out Eren’s name with a breathless whisper, over and over and over again until the white dissolved into stars. You tightened your eyes and threw your head back with a yell, your high-pitched tone meshing harmoniously with Eren’s deep, animalistic groan. A pleasant buzzing echoed in your ears and across your nerves as your body, tense from its release, tried to calm your racing heart and lower you down from your immense high.

When both you and Eren’s breathing were back to normal, you could feel him slowly starting to slip himself out from you, the water hitting your backs becoming less like just background noise with each passing second. Your hair clung to you like a second skin, some droplets falling past your lips and rolling down the rivulets of your curves. Eren’s fingers trailed loving circles on your lower back in an attempt to help calm you for a few seconds before he reached out to try and help you move. Your muscles were stiff and your joints ached from holding your position for as long as you did, so you could only wince as Eren wrapped his hands around your upper arms and helped you bend your elbows to push off the wall.

His arms encircled your waist, pulling you until your back was flush against his chest. You could tell the difference between the drops of water that hit you from the shower head and those beads that fell from Eren’s drenched strands of hair, and you couldn’t help but project a wide smile as Eren chuckled into the junction where your neck met your shoulder. You could only join in on his laughter as you jumped from the touch of a rough material that could have only belonged to your teal loofah against your back.

“Now we’re  _both_  dirty,” Eren commentated slyly, dragging the object down your front languidly and watching with interest as the soap lathered around your breasts. “So I figured I’d help you get clean, too.”

“Ever the gentleman,” you replied with a joking roll of your eyes. Eren pressed a kiss to your temple, using a sharp nail to trail down the length of your neck and along your most prominent vein. Somehow the idea of how he could easily kill you with the flick of his wrist sent a welcome shiver racing up your spine, though you knew it wouldn’t have been near as intriguing had you not the knowledge that Eren would never in a million years do anything but protect you.

Your hand slyly moved behind your back, finding purchase on Eren’s cock as you turned around in his hold. You stared up at him with a dark gaze, one that Eren wasn’t necessarily used to seeing mask your otherwise usually innocent face. He rose his brow as he tried to not become useless in your hand, though he knew the object of your fancy right now was growing harder and harder with each subtle stroke of your fingers.

“What’re you doing?” Eren asked huskily through half-lidded eyes, watching your every move as intently as the last. His hues flashed yellow as your grip tightened on his cock, his lips parting just enough for you to get a quick look at the sharp, poison-laced fangs located behind them. Another shiver raced up your spine. One wrong love bite and you could be facing the same fate as Eren. 

But would that honestly be so bad?

You wished you had the strength of a werewolf right now, as your dwindling amount of braveness desired heavily to shove your supernatural boyfriend against the shower wall just as effectively as he had you. You weren’t usually domineering, but there was something distinctly  _Eren_  that drove you crazy, left you  _starving_  for the attention you’d missed for a long, dry 3 days.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Eren growled through his teeth, letting his head fall back into the stream of water and his eyes close as your hand worked the length of his cock in purposeful, slow motions.

“I think you can handle it,” you replied with a smile, dropping him and reaching behind him to grab the bottle of shampoo. “I can’t reach your hair from down here,” you innocently revealed, clearly intent on helping Eren clean up as well. Eren’s lips pulled upward into a sly, wolffish grin.

“Oh?” The response was piqued with interest, as if a lightbulb had just gone on over his head. He obviously found it amusing that you thought the two of you were finished. “I think I have a solution for that…”

Eren sank to his knees, his hands dragging down your sides until they found purchase on your thighs. Gripping them tightly between calloused fingers, Eren used his same superhuman strength to force your legs apart while also managing to make sure you didn’t fall. His head was now at the perfect level for you to wash his hair, but—

You gasped as he bent forward and dragged his tongue along your slit, the muscle expertly circling your swollen clit. You immediately dropped the bottle of shampoo with a resounding bang to follow, your fingers intertwining in the strands of Eren’s wet hair as you selfishly relished in the attention.

Eren inhaled your scent and you tried not to be embarrassed by the fact his superhuman sense of smell would allow him to smell just how affected you were by his actions. “You’ve definitely fulfilled your promise. What a  _nice_   _meal_  to come home to, indeed…”

Your face heated at his words, but then he was pressing his tongue inside you and you lost whatever coherent thought process you’d previously traveling down.

By the time you were ready to stop exploring each other and get out of the shower, you knew you’d both be prunes. But that was a small price to pay in comparison to  _this_. Your water bill on the other hand? Well…

You’d never have a decent explanation for  _that_.


End file.
